


The Fallen Archangel

by Dodo219



Category: DC Justice League vs Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo219/pseuds/Dodo219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Damian Wayne love story. Plz criteria can help a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Archangel

"NO! I didn't do anything wrong! Please!"

They ignored my pleas. The guards' grip was tight around my wrists. I struggled against them. I want to stay, I didn't want to go. Gabriel gazed apologetically at me. He was my mentor and I didn't blame him for not trying to stop them. It was against the law to go against the Council's wishes. If he did he would have to join me in my exile and I and all angels knew that Gabriel was needed me more than me. So I told him to not do anything.

I still struggled and struggled even more when I saw the gates of heaven. I tried everything. Biting, stomping, pushing or shoving the guards and flying away. But no, nothing worked. Before I knew it I was falling to the ground. Away from the place I once called home. I tried flapping my wings but they were tied together. To stop me from flying away. Now it stopped me from flying to safety. In my hand was Spirit, my weapon. I was nearing the ground. I shifted Spirit so her blades were facing the ropes. In one clear motion I cut the ropes and my wings were free. I was to close to the ground to even try flying upwards but far enough to glide a bit before hitting the ground. I tumbled and as I did the sky and ground swirled around me. Once I stopped I was on my back, my wings spread outward. My eyes looked up at the clouds and just in time as the golden gates closed. Tears formed and I shook my head in disbelief, my hands cupping over my nose and mouth. My body racked as I sobbed. After a while of sobbing and sulking I sat up, shaking my wings and stood up. They kicked me out. I don't need them. My hood covered my pitch black hair and grey-blue eyes. I held Spirit, gazed at the clouds and walked off. I don't know where I am but I'll find out soon. I walked over a hill and a city came in few. Just a few meters next to me was a highway leading to the dark looking city. I hid Spirit and my wings, almost looking like a normal being. Except I look like an amazon warrior.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I've been walking for hours, which was actually thirty minutes. I neared the city's poor district. As I walked in between the alleys people gave me strange looks. It's not everyday you see a girl walk around a large hood covering her whole face and long gaping sleeves, white shorts and golden bands around her bare ankles. I noticed that I had nowhere to go or sleep. Guess it's time to get a job but to get a job now won't be useful since it was almost dark. I don't need sleep nor do I need to bother myself with the weather. I sighed before walking towards the rich district. I now stood in front of the Wayne Manor. Gosh, Bruce Wayne was a handful, I'll give you that. But I know everything about him and one of those thing being a kind person. I knocked on the huge door and Alfred wasn't the one to open the door. Instead it was Bruce. Being slightly shorter than him he looked down at me.

"Good day Bruce Wayne. May I rest here for the night? I will take my leave tomorrow. Just one night please?"

He gazed shocked at me and nodded slowly, opening the door and letting me pass through. I walked into the warm mansion and gazed around. I sighed relieved and threw off my cloak, revealing my scars from battles won. One scar, the biggest of all was the cause of my death when I was human. It started at my neck and continued down my side, ending at my knee. My top only showed my shoulders, closed my neck and showed off my flat stomach. Two tattoos sat on my back. Both each a wing.

"Thank you Bruce I appreciate your help."

"It's my pleasure..."

"Oh! How rude of me. I'm Ender Connors." I held out my hand to shake and he took it. He chuckled at my bright enthusiasm.

"So, Ender. What brings you to my home?" I saddened a bit and lowered my hand.

"I was kicked out mine... They accused me of doing something wrong." I looked around awkwardly. "Anyways," I said trying to lift the mood. "can I tell you a secret because I already know yours."

He chuckled again and looked confusedly at me. "Secret. Sure. First tell me my secret."

"You're Batman. Don't try to deny it you are." he was shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Ya' know, you're awfully calm about this. As I know you, you would think that I was some demon spawn or a spy or something. And how I know is connected to my secret. But this is a  big secret. OK?"

He motioned for us to sit on the couches. They were soft and comfortable.

"Anyhow... I'm an Archangel... uh well a Fallen Archangel-"

"Heaven is real?"

"Yes, now don't worry if you die. I know for a fact you're going to make it there. Anyways, when you talked of home, heaven was my home. I was kicked out by being accused of doing something wrong, like I mentioned earlier. Now I'm here, so I've decided if you could introduce me to the Teen Titans? I always wanted to be a part of them." I leaned back as I dozed of dreaming of how it would be like.

"Then why couldn't you?"

"It was against the law to interact with a living being except animals."

He nodded. "SO you want to join the Teen Titans. Get some sleep. I'm taking you tomorrow." all he said before walking off and up the stairs. I smiled giddily before taking a blanket and covering myself with it before I fell asleep...

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

**Sorry if there was wrong spelling or a typo. This is my first book.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
